


De l'autre côté du mur

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Steter established
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: « Il veut pas. C'est un enfant gâté ce mec. Il a vraiiiiment pas envie de rentrer à la maison faire un câlin à son Stiles. Sa peluche de Stiles. Sa Stiles de peluche. Son amouuuur depuis longtemps.» D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, son cerveau ne pouvait pas inventer un Stiles qui le suppliait de se ressaisir.





	De l'autre côté du mur

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjoir ! Je reviens depuis trèèèès longtemps avec un nouvel écrit qui sort ... de je ne sais pas où. J'ai écrit ça en janvier 2018 et nous somme en juillet de la même année donc bon. Juste Enjoy quoi !
> 
> Disclaimers : Rien a moi, sauf histoire. Touche pas d'argent (enfin comme d'hab quoi !)

J’étais sûr qu’il ne lui arriverait rien à lui non plus. Il n’était pas censé lui arriver quoi que ce soit. C’était impossible, pas lui, pas eux. Ils n’avaient pas le droit de l’abandonner. Ou est-ce lui qui les avait abandonné. Il ne savait plus, son esprit était confus. Il était sûr d’une chose. Il avait été enlevé et était maintenant séquestré dans une cave sinistre, là où personne ne viendrait le chercher. On le laisserait pour mort et encore fallait-il que l’on ait remarqué son absence. Il ne voyait personne, n’avait aucun ami fiable, ne faisait confiance à personne. C’était inné chez lui. Il avait bien, comme beaucoup d’entre eux, fait un jour confiance à une tierce personne mais cette époque était révolue. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Il était ce qu’il était. Ce détester pour la personne qu’il était et non pour autre chose était déjà un problème difficile à résoudre. Il n’est qu’un tueur psychopathe aux yeux des gens… mais pas à _ses_ yeux. Stiles ne le voyait plus comme cela. Il lui avait un jour dit que les autres étaient de son avis. Il ne l’avait pas cru ce jour-là. Pourtant, il avait entièrement confiance en l’adolescent, mais rien que l’idée que les autres puissent voir en lui autre chose qu’un monstre était trop compliqué. Improbable, impossible même.

Il était le prisonnier, sinon il n’aurait pas réagis comme cela. L’endroit était noir, totalement noir. Ni point pour ancrer le regard, ni son, ni ouverture, ni fenêtre, ni rien. L’obscurité la plus totale comme celle de son cœur. Quoi que. Le gamin s’était bien frayé un chemin au fond de lui ! C’était dire. Le pire de tous les garnements du monde, le seul qui restait dans ses pattes à longueur de temps, qui lui parlait avec narcissisme, il avait fallu que ce soit de lui qu’il tombe amoureux. Quelle chose si peu intelligente de sa part !

Au fond de ce qui semblait être le pire endroit du monde, une immensité blanche s’offrit à lui. Ses mains et ses pieds, liés par des liens enduit d’aconit tue loup ne pouvaient bouger. Ses yeux souffraient de l’obscure lumière mais il ne pouvait en défaire son regard. D’aussi loin qu’il était, il crut reconnaître la silhouette familière de son hyperactif attitré. Tout cela ne devait être que le dessein de son cerveau. Lui redonner espoir en quelque chose qui n’était que factice. Il baissa la tête, comme déçu d’avoir un seul instant pu penser qu’il serait libre. On ne l’avait pas laissé pourrir ici aussi longtemps pour enfin lui ouvrir la porte qui menait au monde. A tous les coups, ce devait être ces malotrus de kidnappeurs qui lui jouaient un tour pour s’amuser. Il ferma violement les yeux pour ne plus rien voir. A quelques centimètres de lui, la voix tant espérée et appréciée de Stiles retentit doucement.

« Peter ? Peter, est-ce que tu m’entends ? C’est moi. Enfin, rien ne dit que tu sais qui est « moi » mais tu peux le deviner non ? Même les yeux fermés tu dois reconnaître ma si beeeeelle voix. Celle que tu aimes tant écouter à longueur de journée. Allez grand méchant loup, réveilles-toi qu’on te ramène à la maison. Peter ? Peter, je sais que tu ne dors pas, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant… »

Le garçon se retourna vers l’homme accroupit à ses côtés.

« Il veut pas. C’est un enfant gâté ce mec. Il a vraiiiiment pas envie de rentrer à la maison faire un câlin à son Stiles. Sa peluche de Stiles. Sa Stiles de peluche. Son amouuuur depuis longtemps. »

Aucune réaction ne vint de la part du prisonnier.

« Peter, répéta l’adolescent. Je suis réel. Derek est réel. Ces connards ne sont actuellement plus de ce monde donc je t’en prie, lève la tête et regarde-moi. »

Même aussi loin qu’il se souvenait, son cerveau ne pouvait pas inventer un Stiles qui le suppliait de se ressaisir. C’est ce qu’il fit, se ressaisir. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le jeune homme difficilement. Sa voix chevrotait par moment.

« C’est … toi, Stiles ? Tu es … réel ? dit-il difficilement.

\- Aussi réel que toi en train de dormi un oreiller fourré entre tes bras. Quoi que le mot fourré n’est pas le meilleur. C’est limite un peu dégueux. Enfin je dis ça je dis rien. Enfin, si, en théorie je l’ai déjà dit, mais on dit souvent ça pour se dédouaner ; enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire Peter. Peter ? Allô la lune, ici la terre pour un appel entrant. Peter ?

\- Je … suis là. »

Le plus jeune fit un signe de tête au neveu de l’oncle – c’est d’une logique implacable, dirait Stiles – et hocha la tête. Après qu’avec une clé sortit d’on ne sait où, l‘hyperactif libéra son amant des liens qui le retenait, l’autre loup-garou se saisit du fardeau et tous trois retournèrent là d’où ils venaient, laissant cadavre sur cadavre. Christopher s’en chargera très bien tout seul – ou avec ses hommes.

Tout se passa très vite pour Peter quand ils sortirent. Le paysage à travers la Camaro défilait sans qu’il ne puisse distinguer autre chose que des formes vagues. La main de Stiles dans ses cheveux le calmait plus qu’elle ne le devrait et il ferma les yeux un instant. Cet instant fut coupé par la voix joueuse de celui qui lui servait de petit ami.

« Tu ne dois pas t’endormi avant que l’on soit arrivé chez Deaton, dit le garçon.

\- J’laime … pas.

\- M’en fiche. »

Peter était têtu, Stiles aussi. Les deux faisaient une paire d’enquiquineurs intersidéraux. C’était attendrissant et franchement énervant pour le conducteur de la voiture. Il aurait aimé passer ce voyage dans le calme et non dans un semi brouhaha causé par deux personnes pas capables de se la fermer. C’était un comble pour lui. Quoi que, c’était mieux de les entendre jacasser que de les savoir morts. 


End file.
